<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Familiar Face by beautywithin16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773363">A Familiar Face</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywithin16/pseuds/beautywithin16'>beautywithin16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Taggart (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:08:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywithin16/pseuds/beautywithin16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A face from the past causes Michael and Jackie to look back on old times and think about the future as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Jardine/Jackie Reid, Mike Jardine/Jackie Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When finishing “Everything I Need”, Lady Dudley (from ff.net) gave me a suggestion. I didn’t think I would have been able to use it in the way I would have wanted to, but it did give me the idea for this story. It shouldn’t be more than a few chapters. This is set a few months after “Fearful Lightning”, but goes AU from there.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a quiet (and boring) day. So much so, that Jackie, Robbie, and Stuart’s coffee break had gone on for longer than usual. Their conversation was far more interesting than what they had been doing.</p><p>Until Michael interrupted them.</p><p>“A body’s been found. It looks like a suicide, but they want someone out to investigate. Are you okay to go out there, Jackie?” asked Michael.</p><p>“Sure,” she answered before she drank the last of her coffee.</p><p>“I want you to join her, Robbie,” said Michael. At the annoyance on Robbie’s face, he added, “Do you have a problem with that?”</p><p>“No,” said Robbie.</p><p>“Good,” Michael said before he gave Stuart something to do.</p><p>Once Michael went back to his office, Robbie gulped the last of his coffee, squashed the disposable cup and threw it in the bin. “Right,” Robbie said, before he left the station with Jackie.</p><p>The first few minutes of the drive were silent, though Jackie regarded Robbie carefully. “Why the long face?” she asked.</p><p>“It’s a waste of time,” he answered, his eyes still on the road. “There’s likely not going to be any signs of foul play, and not much for us to do.”</p><p>“Except tell the next of kin,” she sighed.</p><p>Robbie stole a glance at her, “Just what I love about this job,” he said sarcastically.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s shit,” she said. “But at least when this is cleared up, I can treat you to a drink,” she suggested.</p><p>Robbie smiled, eyes still on the road, “I’ll hold you to that.”</p><p>“Good,” she said, returning the smile.</p><p>The rest of the drive passed in silence. In truth, getting called out to these could be worse than murders. Sometimes it left you feeling helpless, with only trying to bring comfort to the loved ones. Which wasn’t always accepted.</p><p>They arrived at the scene, and both were a little sorry that Stephen Andrews was on holiday. His sense of humour could be much needed at times.</p><p>The pathologist went over the details, he didn’t think it was murder, but a post-mortem would be carried out to confirm the cause of death. After they looked at the corpse, they went their separate ways to interview the two people who found the body.</p><p>Robbie’s interview had started normally. The woman seemed sad, but not particularly shaken up. She was older and more than likely had some experience with death. Judging by the fact she was in a wheelchair; she had faced some hardships.</p><p>Things started taking a strange turn when she looked past him and slowly smiled. A puzzled look crossed Robbie’s face as he turned and saw Jackie have a word with a uniformed officer. Seconds passed before Jackie left the officer and faced them.</p><p>Robbie’s puzzlement grew into confusion at the sight of Jackie’s big smile.</p><p>“Jean?” Jackie asked in amazement.</p><p>“Jackie!” beamed Jean.</p><p>“I didn’t know you were back in Glasgow,” Jackie said.</p><p>“I’ve been back around six months now. I was getting homesick and I wanted to be closer to Alison and my granddaughter.”</p><p>Neither of them had paid any attention to Robbie, who was growing more bewildered by the second.</p><p>“Can someone tell me what’s going on?” he cut in.</p><p>Jackie turned away from Jean to look at Robbie. “Sorry Robbie, this is Jean, she was married to Jim Taggart.”</p><p>From the understanding look on his face, Jean could tell that he had heard of Jim before.</p><p>“It’s good to meet you,” he said, feeling slightly awkward.</p><p>“You too,” Jean said sincerely. She then faced Jackie again, “How are you?”</p><p>“I’m good. Work keeps me busy, but I can’t complain,” Jackie said.</p><p>“And how’s Michael? Do you still work together?”</p><p>Jackie smiled, “He’s well. He made DCI last year.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s wonderful!” Jean’s smile lit up her face.</p><p>“I’m sure he’d love to see you. Why don’t you come over?” Jackie suggested.</p><p>“I wouldn’t want to be a bother. I’m sure Michael’s got a lot on his plate,” Jean said.</p><p>“You’d hardly be a bother,” Jackie said.</p><p>Robbie took this moment to suggest his own idea, “I haven’t finished taking my statement, but we could do that later at the station, then you can have your little reunion with my boss,” he smiled.</p><p>Jean considered it for a moment, “I’d love to,” she finally said.</p><p>They arranged a time for Jean to visit the station.</p><p>“It’s really good to see you, Jean,” Jackie said.</p><p>“You too, Jackie. You too,” Jean smiled, which Jackie returned before she left with Robbie.</p><p>“So, she was the wife of your old boss?” Robbie asked after a couple of moments.</p><p>“Yes,” she replied.</p><p>“How did she end up in a wheelchair?” asked Robbie.</p><p>“Complications from giving birth,” she said simply. “Not that it held her back,” she added after a moment. “In fact, years before we met, she wrote a book on sex and the disabled.” That last piece of information resulted in a smirk from Robbie as he tried not to snicker.</p><p>Jackie let out a breath, “Look, Robbie…” Robbie shot her a questioning look before she continued, “Don’t make any wisecracks to Michael about this,” she warned.</p><p>“Alright,” Robbie said.</p><p>Jackie didn’t look quite convinced. “I’m serious. Taggart meant a lot to Michael, and I think Michael meant a lot to Taggart.”</p><p>“Okay,” Robbie agreed. “But I may have to ask you the odd question tonight,” he said light-heartedly.</p><p>Jackie thought about it for a few seconds, “I think I can permit that,” she smiled.</p><p>“Great,” Robbie returned the smile.</p><p>“But isn’t there something you want to ask me now?” she asked.</p><p>“What?” Robbie looked puzzled.</p><p>“Don’t you want to know about the statement I took?” she raised her eyebrows.</p><p>“I probably should be told about that,” he said.</p><p>Jackie smirked before she went on to tell him all about it.</p><p>They didn’t see Jean until a couple of hours later, and while Jackie had looked forward to it, she found herself cursing the staircases that the station had.</p><p>“I’m sorry this place isn’t more accessible for you,” Jackie said while she helped Jean up the stairs.</p><p>“I’m used to it, unfortunately,” said Jean.</p><p>Jackie found herself remembering a story Michael had told her years ago. Jean had briefly ventured into politics to gain more rights for disabled people. From what she’d heard, Jean hadn’t gotten many votes, but what had probably hurt more, was the fact that Taggart hadn’t voted, being too busy with a case.</p><p>Robbie, who had been helping Jackie get Jean up the stairs, noticed the nostalgic expression cross Jackie’s face. “Something on your mind, Jackie?”</p><p>“Nothing, just something Michael told me once,” she said, not wanting to bring back what could be a painful memory for Jean.</p><p>They reached the top of the stairs a moment later. “Right, I’ll just finish taking your statement and then I’ll hand you over to Jackie, okay?” Robbie said.</p><p>“Of course,” Jean said brightly.</p><p>The statement itself hadn’t taken long to be completed and soon enough Jean and Jackie made their way to Michael’s office. When they entered the bullpen, they passed by Stuart who was almost as puzzled as Robbie had been, but neither woman had paid any attention to him.</p><p>“I’ll just have a quick word with him, I still need to fill him in on the details about earlier,” Jackie said when they reached Michael’s office.</p><p>Jean gave a small smile in understanding before Jackie knocked on the door and entered upon Michael’s reply.</p><p>Jackie gave him a brief summary of what had happened earlier- mostly.</p><p>But Michael could always tell when she was hiding something.</p><p>“What are you not telling me?” he asked.</p><p>“One of the people who found the body is just outside. She wanted to see you personally,” Jackie said. She looked like she was trying not to smile.</p><p>“Please don’t tell me this is a complaint,” he said.</p><p>“No, but she was happy to hear you made DCI,” she said, now smiling.</p><p>A bemused look crossed Michael’s face, “I know her?”</p><p>“You could say that,” she said still smiling. “Should I send her in?” she asked.</p><p>Michael was almost tempted to refuse; he couldn’t imagine anyone that he’d actually want to see right now. But Jackie’s smile told him that this couldn’t be a bad thing, and maybe, it might even be a pleasant surprise.</p><p>“Alright,” he said, unsure of what to expect.</p><p>As soon as he saw Jean a smile lit up his face.</p><p>“Jean?” the surprise was evident in his voice.</p><p>“Hello Michael,” Jean said, returning the smile.</p><p>Jackie who was still smiling at the sight before her, cut in, “I’ll leave you both to it.”</p><p>Michael smiled at Jackie in thanks before she left his office. Afterwards, Michael got up from his chair and hugged Jean before he took a seat on the other side of the desk to be closer to Jean.</p><p>“It’s been a long time. How have you been?” he asked, beaming at her.</p><p>“I’m well,” she said before she gave him a brief recount of what she’d been up to. “I hear that congratulations are in order,” she smiled. “Jackie told me about your promotion.”</p><p>Michael smiled, “It was a little while ago now, but thanks.”</p><p>“Jim would have been proud of you,” she said.</p><p>A wistful look crossed his face, he certainly hoped so. Memories of a case from months ago entered his mind. A spiritualist had claimed to have received messages from Jim Taggart. He still wasn’t entirely sure if it had been real or not.</p><p>“It’s great to see you,” he said.</p><p>“You and Jackie should come over one night, we can have a proper catchup,” Jean suggested.</p><p>“That sounds great. I’m sure Jackie would love too as well,” he smiled.</p><p>“Wonderful, would tomorrow night be okay?”</p><p>“Sure, though you’ll probably have to double-check with Jackie,” he said.</p><p>“Of course,” she smiled. “I should probably get a move on; you must be busy. The last thing I want is to take up your time.”</p><p>Michael would have loved to have said otherwise, but unfortunately, he did have a lot to do. Jean who had spent so many years married to Jim Taggart, knew all too well how hectic things could be.</p><p>Seeing the reluctance on his face, Jean continued, “It’s okay. Hopefully, we’ll be able to catch up tomorrow.”</p><p>“Hopefully,” Michael said.</p><p>Jean got out a pen and paper before she jotted something down, “Here’s my new address and phone number.”</p><p>“Thanks,” he said.</p><p>Jean left a moment later, and Michael found himself getting hit with memories through most of the day. Which was just as well, he supposed. They’d probably spend a good portion of tomorrow’s dinner going through old times.</p><p>Michael was just about to call it a day when Jackie entered his office. They shared a smile before Jackie spoke, “That was unexpected.”</p><p>“Yeah,” he said. “I assume you’re free for tomorrow night,” he added.</p><p>Jackie nodded, “It should be good, and it’ll be nice to see Jean again.”</p><p>“It will,” he agreed.</p><p>Jackie regarded him for a moment before she spoke, “Are you alright?”</p><p>“I’m fine,” he said with a small smile. “I was just about to leave. Do you… fancy a drink?” he asked, not wanting to go to his empty flat so soon.</p><p>“Actually, I’ve already arranged to have a drink with Robbie.”</p><p>“Ah,” he tried, and was not quite successful in hiding his disappointment.</p><p>“You’re free to join us, Stuart will probably be there anyway,” she said a little hastily, almost sensing that he didn’t want to be alone.</p><p>“If you’re sure…” he trailed off.</p><p>The look on Jackie’s face told him he was being silly. And maybe he was, but for the past few months, since what appeared to be a botched dinner between her and Robbie, Michael had half expected the two of them to get together.</p><p>Sure, something had gone wrong. But any future attempts might be more successful, and he didn’t want to be a third wheel to whatever was going on between them. He tried (and failed) to ignore the pang he felt.</p><p>Not that he was jealous.</p><p>Somehow, that didn’t sound convincing in his head.</p><p>“Alright,” he said. Jackie smiled in response before they left his office together.</p>
<hr/><p>Stuart did go along with them. When they entered the pub, Michael and Jackie went to the bar to order the drinks, and Robbie took his chance to see if Stuart had any valuable information.</p><p>“So, what do you know about Jackie and Mike’s old boss?” asked Robbie.</p><p>Stuart raised an eyebrow, “Jim Taggart? Not much, I joined around the time he died.”</p><p>“Yeah, but you must have heard stories,” said Robbie.</p><p>“A few…” Stuart trailed off. To be honest, most of the stories he remembered revolved around Jackie and Mike. He’d been warned by several people about their closeness, and he’d quickly seen what they meant. Even now, it could seem like the two of them were their own private team. And yet, it never took anything away from the job. It was just the way they were.</p><p>“Why don’t you ask Jackie?” Stuart continued.</p><p>“I would have, if Mike hadn’t gotten invited,” Robbie would have continued, but a look from Stuart indicated that Jackie and Mike were approaching.</p><p>“Are we missing anything?” Michael asked, who had also noticed the look on Stuart’s face.</p><p>Robbie and Stuart shook their heads, Michael wasn’t convinced but he let it go. He put the drinks on the table before he took a seat with Jackie.</p><p>They passed the time in conversation with each other. Somehow Jim Taggart managed to be brought up, a little awkwardly, but the topic changed quickly, but not before Michael noticed the strange look Jackie had given Robbie.</p><p>A little while later, Jackie had gone to the toilet, while Stuart had gone to the bar, leaving Michael and Robbie alone at the table.</p><p>“You know, I’m surprised,” Michael said nonchalantly.</p><p>“At what?” Robbie asked before he took some of his drink.</p><p>“At the lack of jokes from you tonight. I would have thought after today you would have made some sort of wisecrack by now,” said Michael.</p><p>“I’m not just a barrel of laughs you know,” Robbie said in mock seriousness, and Michael’s raised eyebrow told him he was not convinced. “Alright, I might have been tempted, but Jackie warned me.” At the mild surprise on Michael’s face, he added, “She’s quite something our Jackie.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Michael said.</p><p>“I’m going to see to Stuart,” Robbie said before he left the table, just as Jackie was leaving the toilets.</p><p>An affectionate smile crossed Michael’s face when Jackie approached the table.</p><p>“What?” she asked as she sat down.</p><p>“Nothing,” he said still smiling.</p><p>Not for the first time, Michael found himself grateful to have her in his life.</p><p>As she blushed at his gaze, she shook her head with a smile of her own. Seconds later, Robbie and Stuart appeared with more drinks ending the moment between them.</p><p>Jackie decided to call it a night when she finished her drink, and said goodnight to the others before she left the pub.</p><p>She didn’t expect Michael to go after her.</p><p>“Is everything alright?” she asked.</p><p>“I just wanted to thank you,” he said.</p><p>“For what?” she asked with a small smile on her face.</p><p>“Robbie let it slip about your warning earlier… it’s appreciated,” he said.</p><p>Jackie smiled in relief, “What are friends for?”</p><p>“Exactly,” he smiled.</p><p>“I think Robbie might be a bit miffed though, I think he was hoping for some gossip from years ago,” she said.</p><p>“That’s a shame,” he said sarcastically, and Jackie quietly laughed. Michael sobered, “Listen, while I have you. I was wondering if you wanted a lift for tomorrow night.”</p><p>“That would be great, thanks,” she said. They were silent for a moment, both knowing the conversation was reaching its natural conclusion. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Michael.”</p><p>“Sure, goodnight, Jackie,” he said.</p><p>She responded in kind before she walked away, and Michael didn’t take his eyes off her until she faded into the crowded street.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m sorry for the wait. The good news is that I have a much better idea on where this is going to go now. So, the next update should be quicker. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael rang the doorbell to Jackie’s flat and smirked when she opened the door.</p>
<p>“You look very nice,” he said as he eyed her up.</p>
<p>“You don’t look so bad yourself,” she replied, with a slight teasing lilt to her voice.</p>
<p>“Are you ready to go?” he asked. Jackie nodded before she put on her coat and picked up a bottle of red wine. “I’m sure Jean will like that,” he said looking at the wine.</p>
<p>Jackie smiled, “The last thing I wanted was to turn up empty-handed.”</p>
<p>Michael smiled in reply before they made their way to his car. The first thing Jackie noticed when she entered, was a bouquet of flowers in the back seat.</p>
<p>“Neither did you, I see,” she said, realising that she couldn’t remember the last time someone had bought her flowers. “They look nice,” she added.</p>
<p>“I figured you’d buy her a bottle of wine, I didn’t want to get her the same thing,” he said before he started the engine.</p>
<p>Most of the drive was spent in a comfortable silence. Though Jackie noticed a few glances from Michael, causing her to stifle a smile.</p>
<p>“What?” he asked as he noticed the look on her face.</p>
<p>“Nothing,” she said shaking her head. “Just looking forward to this.”</p>
<p>“Me too,” he said, just before they pulled up to Jean’s street. He parked the car, and they made their way to Jean’s front door with their gifts in hand. He took a flower out and handed it to Jackie. “For you,” he said.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” she said, a little surprised, but not displeased.</p>
<p>Michael rang the doorbell and Jean answered a moment later. A smile lit up Jean’s face as she warmly greeted them. Jackie gave her the wine before she kissed Jean’s cheek, and Michael handed her the flowers.</p>
<p>“You didn’t need to, but thanks,” Jean said before Michael and Jackie entered the house.</p>
<p>“That smells nice,” Jackie said after she hung her coat up. “Do you need a hand?”</p>
<p>“Don’t be silly, Jackie. You and Michael are guests,” she said as they entered the living room. “It should be ready soon.”</p>
<p>“It’s a nice home you have,” said Michael.</p>
<p>“Thanks, I’m still getting used to the place if I’m honest. But I like it,” said Jean before they heard a sound in the kitchen. “I’ll just be a moment, make yourselves at home,” Jean said. Michael and Jackie smiled in reply before she wheeled herself to the kitchen.</p>
<p>Jackie scanned the room and smiled when she noticed a couple of pictures of Jim Taggart. She took a seat with Michael on the couch while they made some small talk until dinner was ready.</p>
<p>The meal was lovely, all three of them were enjoying reminiscing on old times and catching up with each other.</p>
<p>At one point, Jean had asked if they were seeing anyone. Jackie knew that Michael was currently single, she wasn’t sure if he had been with anyone since his last break-up.</p>
<p>As for Jackie? The closest she’d gotten to any romantic entanglements recently was that disastrous date with Robbie. There were no regrets though, the whole thing made her realise that she didn’t want Robbie, not really.</p>
<p>Michael on the other hand…</p>
<p>No, not the time to dwell on that.</p>
<p>This was supposed to be a fun occasion after all.</p>
<p>She was pleased when the conversation reverted to more stories of Taggart.</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t have heard about the time we went to Germany on a case,” Michael said to Jackie.</p>
<p>“No,” Jackie said, her eyebrows raised in interest.</p>
<p>“I was there too,” said Jean. “I’d been going on at Jim about a holiday. He saw it as the perfect opportunity for the two of us to go away.”</p>
<p>“You mean he took you to Germany in the guise that it was a holiday, when he was actually there for a case?”</p>
<p>Jean nodded, “I was a bit suspicious, then Michael showed up and talked about their case. That gave the game away.”</p>
<p>Jackie tried to stifle a smile, that sounded just like Taggart. “I’m sorry,” she said after a smile broke out on her face.</p>
<p>“It’s okay. It was a long time ago and I can see the funny side now. Though I didn’t at the time,” Jean smiled.</p>
<p>“Must have been a hell of a scene,” said Jackie.</p>
<p>“Oh, it was,” Michael said, sharing a smile with Jackie.</p>
<p>“Before I forget,” Jean said. “I came across something recently the two of you might like. Just give me a moment,” she added before she left the room.</p>
<p>A moment later, she came back with a single photograph. “I’m not even sure how I have this,” Jean said before she handed the picture to Jackie, a smile crossed her face as she looked at the picture.</p>
<p>“What?” asked Michael.</p>
<p>“I don’t think I remember this photo being taken,” she said, before she handed the picture to Michael.</p>
<p>He looked at it and smiled. It was a photo of him and Jackie, from what was obviously a Christmas party. He guessed that it was Jackie’s second Christmas with the team, back when her hair had still been a mop of curls. Michael had his arm around her, big smiles on both of their faces.</p>
<p>Like Jackie, he couldn’t remember the picture being taken. But he could remember the party.</p>
<p>A wave of nostalgia hit him. God, life seemed much simpler then.</p>
<p>“Can I keep this?” he asked Jean.</p>
<p>“Of course,” she said before she went to get more drinks.</p>
<p>“Why do you get to keep the picture?” Jackie asked teasingly.</p>
<p>“I asked,” he said nonchalantly. “Anyway, I gave you a flower,” he smirked.</p>
<p>Jackie stuck her tongue out at him.</p>
<p>Michael chuckled, “How about I make a copy and give it to you?”</p>
<p>“That sounds fair,” she said before a smile broke out.</p>
<p>A while later, the dinner wrapped up and all three were sorry for it to end. They both left Jean in a relaxed state, but not before they promised to keep in touch.</p>
<p>“That was really nice,” Jackie said as Michael drove away.</p>
<p>“It was,” Michael agreed. “It’s good to see she’s doing well.”</p>
<p>Both had been surprised when Jean had announced she was leaving Glasgow. That had been a couple of years after Taggart’s death. Though on reflection it shouldn’t have been. There had been plenty of times that Jean had briefly left the city for various opportunities. With Jim gone, a chance to do something on a more permanent basis away from Glasgow had arisen, and she took it.</p>
<p>It had been interesting to hear her tales of what she’d been up to the past few years. The experiences had seemed to do her good. However, she had started to realise how much she missed Glasgow, and more importantly Alison.</p>
<p>Her daughter had now become a parent, and Jean wanted to have a bigger part in her granddaughter’s life and not just have irregular visits.</p>
<p>Neither were surprised that while Jean had moved on with her life, she clearly still missed Jim. Which was only natural. They had both driven each other crazy, but they had loved each other. Neither Michael nor Jackie could even begin to comprehend how difficult it must be to go on without a spouse.</p>
<p>But Jean had been able to go on, and it was wonderful to see.</p>
<p>After a short while, Michael had reached Jackie’s flat.</p>
<p>“Thanks for the lift,” Jackie said after he parked the car.</p>
<p>“It’s no bother,” he said just before Jackie yawned. “Someone’s tired,” he smiled.</p>
<p>“I guess so,” she smiled tiredly.</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Jackie,” he said.</p>
<p>“Goodnight, I’ll see you in the morning.”</p>
<p>Michael smiled in reply before she left his car. Jackie yawned again as Michael drove away. She hadn’t realised how tired she was, and her bed was suddenly very appealing. Deciding to go to bed as soon as she got changed, she entered her flat, smiling over the day’s events.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The body that had been a suspected suicide hadn’t been a suicide at all. The post-mortem revealed that it had been natural causes. An open and shut case.</p>
<p>Jackie had kept her promise to stay in touch with Jean. They had even met up for a coffee. But that had been before their latest case.</p>
<p>The case had taken its toll on everyone. And though it had been solved earlier that day, no one’s spirit’s had really brightened.</p>
<p>Sitting at her desk, Jackie realised she couldn’t remember the last time she’d seen Michael. She remembered him leaving the station, but she couldn’t recall him coming back.</p>
<p>A quick word with Stuart confirmed he hadn’t returned. This concerned her a little, usually he’d be in his office, maybe even on the roof. After a moment, it dawned on her where he might be.</p>
<p>Well, there wasn’t much to do. Nothing that couldn’t wait until tomorrow anyway. She fetched her jacket, deciding to seek him out.</p>
<p>Robbie, who had been going over some paperwork, noticed her getting ready to leave. “Do you fancy a drink with Stuart and me?” he asked.</p>
<p>Jackie turned to face him, “Maybe in a bit. I just want to see how Michael is.”</p>
<p>“Good luck,” said Robbie.</p>
<p>Jackie gave a half-hearted smile. No, she didn’t need luck. Having a good idea of where Michael was, she just hoped he wouldn’t fob her off.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The rain reflected the miserable day, thought Michael as he stood at the graveside. Solving the case hadn’t changed that fact.</p>
<p>It had been a while since his last visit. Seeing Jean again had reminded him of that. And right now, this seemed like the perfect place to dwell on his melancholy.</p>
<p>How would Taggart have handled the case? Michael supposed it didn’t really matter. But he couldn’t help but feel that his best hadn’t been enough this time.</p>
<p>Despite himself, he smiled slightly as he heard a set of familiar footsteps.</p>
<p>“I thought you’d be here,” Jackie said before he turned to face her. “That was a rough case,” she added before Michael nodded in reply. “I’d ask how you are, but you look like how I feel at the moment.”</p>
<p>A humourless smile crossed his lips. “I thought this would clear my head a bit,” he said.</p>
<p>“Has it?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Not as much as I’d like it to,” he replied.</p>
<p>“I miss him too,” she said after a long moment.</p>
<p>True, Taggart’s death hadn’t affected her in quite the same way that it had affected Michael. The adjustment hadn’t been as difficult, she hadn’t been the one who had been faced with taking over from him.</p>
<p>But that didn’t mean his death hadn’t saddened her. Life working under Michael was certainly different compared to working for Taggart. But both leaderships had drawbacks – and benefits.</p>
<p>“It’s scary to think of how quickly the time’s passed,” he said.</p>
<p>When he had started working for Taggart, he had just passed his mid-twenties. Now he was pushing forty, and his body was starting to feel the effects of that. Not that the long days working on cases helped.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t seem like five years,” she commented.</p>
<p>Michael shook his head. “He’d be proud of you,” he said after a moment.</p>
<p>“Not as much as he’d be proud of you,” she smiled.</p>
<p>That was probably true, if what Jean had told him after the funeral was anything to go by. Still, he could tell that Taggart had been fond of Jackie. He remembered Taggart being quietly proud of her promotion to sergeant.</p>
<p>They were silent for a moment, as memories of the case haunted them.</p>
<p>“You did all you could,” she finally said.</p>
<p>Michael resisted the urge to scoff, “Did I?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” she said firmly.</p>
<p>“That doesn’t feel like enough today,” he admitted.</p>
<p>Jackie let out a breath, “I know.”</p>
<p>“It’s funny how things become clearer in hindsight. That’s life I suppose,” he said before he turned back to the grave.</p>
<p>Away from her.</p>
<p>Jackie frowned, from his demeanour it looked like he was expecting her to leave. Almost like he’d stopped acknowledging her presence.</p>
<p>“Don’t shut me out, Michael,” she said.</p>
<p>Michael turned around to face her again, “Excuse me?”</p>
<p>Jackie sighed, usually when things went wrong Michael would let her in (though occasionally she’d have to coax him). But sometimes, particularly if he blamed himself for something, he’d push her away. She desperately hoped this wasn’t one of those times.</p>
<p>“I know it’s hard. I know you probably blame yourself. But it’s not your fault,” she said. Michael didn’t look like he believed her. “Look, Robbie invited me out for a drink with Stuart. Why don’t you come?”</p>
<p>“No, thanks,” he said.</p>
<p>“We could do something together. Maybe have a takeaway?” she suggested.</p>
<p>“I don’t really feel hungry,” he said. Jackie was about to protest when he stopped her. “I’m fine Jackie. Just leave it, eh?”</p>
<p>With disappointment evident on her face, she squeezed his shoulder, “I’ll see you then,” she said.</p>
<p>“Sure,” he said before he turned back to the grave. The sound of her footsteps confirmed that she had left.</p>
<p>Michael sighed; he’d handled that well, hadn’t he? Regret filled him as he realised he didn’t really want to be alone, and more importantly, he’d hurt Jackie’s feelings.</p>
<p>Deciding to rectify that, he left the grave and sped up to catch her. Jackie stopped in her tracks when she noticed him.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” he said when he caught up to her. “I know I’m not the only one affected by this.”</p>
<p>“No, you’re not,” she said.</p>
<p>“Maybe a drink with the others wouldn’t be such a bad idea,” he said.</p>
<p>Jackie smiled, “I’d like that.”</p>
<p>Michael returned the smile. “Are you alright?” he asked after a moment.</p>
<p>“Not really,” she admitted. “I don’t think I want to be alone right now.”</p>
<p>And for the first time that day, Michael noticed the sadness lurking in her eyes. He never did like seeing her unhappy.</p>
<p>“Well maybe after a couple of drinks, we can get a takeaway,” he offered.</p>
<p>“Now that, I’m holding you to,” she said.</p>
<p>Michael smiled, “I’ll see you in a bit.”</p>
<p>Jackie nodded before they went to their cars, both grateful that things were okay between them.</p>
<hr/>
<p>A few days later, Jackie was sitting in a café with Jean, drinking some coffee. Jackie talked a little about their last case and how emotionally taxing it had been.</p>
<p>“It must have been tough for all of you,” Jean sympathised. “How was Michael?”</p>
<p>“He’s okay. He wasn’t at first, but we talked about it, we’re both feeling better. As is the rest of the team,” said Jackie.</p>
<p>“That’s not surprising. Michael’s always needed you,” Jean said offhandedly.</p>
<p>“What do you mean by that?” asked Jackie.</p>
<p>Jean smiled slightly, realising how her comment could be misconstrued. “What I meant is that you both do a difficult job and you’ve both seen some dark things. You’ve always been there for him, so I’m not surprised that he’d feel better after talking to you about it.”</p>
<p>Jackie took a moment to digest this, while Jean thought back on her marriage to Jim. Most nights he’d come home and talk about a case he was on. Usually she’d rush him so they could go to bed. It took her too long to realise that perhaps he’d needed those moments, to share with her what he’d been going through. A wave of guilt washed over her. Jim may not have been a perfect husband, but she hadn’t exactly been a perfect wife.</p>
<p>Jean also couldn’t help but think about Jackie and Michael. After seeing them together at her dinner, she got the impression that their relationship could be viewed almost like a marriage. They spent a lot of time together, not always work-related. And Jean wouldn’t be surprised if they shared things with each other that no one else was privy to.</p>
<p>It was plain to see that they cared about each other, something that had been evident since they’d started working together.</p>
<p>“And I think you need him too,” Jean said after a moment. “To talk to,” she clarified at the bemused expression on Jackie’s face.</p>
<p>From Jackie’s pensive look, Jean wondered if maybe they did need each other on a deeper level. One thing was certain, Jean mused, whatever Michael and Jackie shared was special.</p>
<p>Jean just hoped they realised just how special that was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Includes some references to the episode “Long Time Dead”.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Organising a policeman’s ball left a lot to be desired. Fortunately for Michael, he had Jackie to help him. After last year’s disastrous attempt, he was surprised to be given another chance to host the event. And after seeing how badly the night could go, he wasn’t particularly keen on hosting again.</p>
<p>At least the chances of any disasters on that scale were slim. Hopefully, it would be a good evening.</p>
<p>It didn’t stop him worrying a little though.</p>
<p>He was going over some of the preparations with Jackie in his office. Most of the planning was just about sorted, one less thing to worry over, thankfully.</p>
<p>The talk of the plans had gradually moved on to some of the attendees.</p>
<p>“Stuart’s pleased to be going this time,” said Jackie. “Actually, I think Robbie is too,” she added.</p>
<p>“Against my better judgement,” Michael said.</p>
<p>“That’s a bit mean,” she teased, before Michael shrugged. “I doubt he’ll disgrace you,” she added. Michael looked unconvinced. “Not too much, anyway,” she smiled.</p>
<p>“You’re still not planning on bringing anyone?” asked Michael.</p>
<p>Jackie shook her head, “What about you?”</p>
<p>“I am bringing someone, actually,” he replied.</p>
<p>“Oh?” she smirked.</p>
<p>“It’s Jean,” he smiled.</p>
<p>Jackie’s smirk turned into a heart-warming smile, “It’s nice of you to invite her.”</p>
<p>In truth, Michael had seen it as a good way to make the evening more different to last year’s ball. He’d brought his girlfriend at the time and he didn’t really want to bring a date along to this one. As he was single, that wasn’t difficult.</p>
<p>“I think she was pleased to be invited, and it’ll be good to have her there,” he said.</p>
<p>“Are you looking forward to it?” she asked.</p>
<p>“I’ll be glad when it’s over with,” he admitted.</p>
<p>“I remember you were looking forward to it last year,” she said.</p>
<p>“And look what happened,” he said. Jackie was about to reply when Michael continued, “Yes, I know that probably won’t happen again. But that won’t stop me being cautious.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m looking forward to it. But you do owe me,” she teased.</p>
<p>“Is that so?” he smirked.</p>
<p>“Absolutely,” she smiled.</p>
<p>“Well, let’s get this wrapped up first, eh?” Michael responded, hoping that any favours wouldn’t be too bad.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Jackie was the first to arrive at the ball, expecting that Michael would turn up soon. At least she imagined he’d be there before Robbie or Stuart.</p>
<p>Stephen arrived shortly after and the two of them conversed.</p>
<p>“Did Michael tell you he’s bringing Jean Taggart with him?” asked Jackie.</p>
<p>“Yes, he did mention that. It’ll be good to see her, I haven’t seen Jean in years,” replied Stephen.</p>
<p>“She’s keeping well, but I’m sure she’ll be able to tell you that herself,” she said, sharing a smile with Stephen.</p>
<p>“It looks like Michael’s done a good job organising this,” commented Stephen.</p>
<p>“Well, I helped,” she smiled. “To be honest, I think he’s a bit anxious because of what happened last year.”</p>
<p>“That was hardly his fault,” he said.</p>
<p>“I know, and I’m sure he knows that’s unlikely to happen tonight,” she said.</p>
<p>Jackie was glad that Michael was bringing Jean along. She hoped Jean’s presence would relax Michael somewhat.</p>
<p>She was also glad that Robbie and Stuart had gotten invited this time. Jackie was positive that the evening would go a lot better than last year.</p>
<p>The door opened and Jackie smiled when she saw Michael and Jean enter. She gave them a welcoming smile, which they reciprocated before Stephen went over to Jean.</p>
<p>“Jean Taggart! My, it’s been a long time,” said Stephen.</p>
<p>“Hasn’t it?” beamed Jean. “How have you been?”</p>
<p>It was soon obvious that this was the beginning of a long catch up between Stephen and Jean. Not that Michael minded, he was quite happy to talk to Jackie for a while.</p>
<p>“Did you get here okay?” asked Jackie.</p>
<p>Michael nodded, “Traffic was a bit busy though.”</p>
<p>“Well, there’s still plenty of people yet to arrive. Are you ready for this evening?” Jackie asked.</p>
<p>“As I’ll ever be,” Michael smiled.</p>
<p>A member of staff interrupted them, carrying some drinks. Jackie gladfully accepted, while Michael declined as they were all alcoholic.</p>
<p>“I’m sure it’s going to be a great evening, and that you’ll be a great host,” Jackie said once they were alone.</p>
<p>“Thanks, but I’m not sure I’d be able to pull this off without you,” Michael admitted.</p>
<p>“Of course, you wouldn’t,” she smirked.</p>
<p>Michael chuckled as he felt his anxieties ease. Whatever happened this evening, at least he’d have Jackie there to keep him sane.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Everything was going wonderfully. Michael’s speech had gone without a hitch and everyone had enjoyed the entertainment.</p>
<p>And, most importantly, no one had been murdered.</p>
<p>Jean, in particular, was having a great time. Though she couldn’t help but wonder what Jim would make of this. She was sure that he would have hated the thought of having to organise something like this and would probably have gotten her to do it instead. Either that or he would have delegated the task to Michael, who was playing the role of the host rather well.</p>
<p>Some of the guests had started to dance with each other. And she could see that Jackie and Robbie, were dancing. Jean also noticed what appeared to be a hint of jealousy on Michael’s face, but it was only there for an instant before he checked in on someone.</p>
<p>Shortly after, Michael joined her, and they chatted for a bit. Until Jean noticed that Jackie wasn’t doing anything.</p>
<p>“You know, I think Jackie would be glad to have a dance with you,” Jean suggested.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t want to leave you alone. I’ve already spent much of the evening talking to some of the higher ranks,” Michael replied.</p>
<p>“Which is why you could do with some fun. And I’m sure I can find a way to occupy myself,” she smiled.</p>
<p>“If you’re sure…” he said reluctantly.</p>
<p>“I’ll be fine,” Jean said.</p>
<p>Michael smiled before he left Jean. However, it would be a while before he would have the chance to go to Jackie as he was interrupted by another officer.</p>
<p>After the polite (but dull) conversation had ended, he found himself relieved to find that Jackie was still unoccupied.</p>
<p>He tapped her back, Jackie turned around and smiled when she saw it was Michael.</p>
<p>“Care for a dance?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Sure,” Jackie replied as she reached her hand out for him to take.</p>
<p>They walked to the dance floor and Michael put his free arm around her. Jackie was surprised at just how much she was enjoying their dance and found herself resisting the temptation to put her head on his shoulder. They danced through a couple of songs and Michael had just twirled her when a faster-paced song started. They shared a smile, silently agreeing to stop.</p>
<p>Jackie’s smile turned into a snicker.</p>
<p>“What?” asked Michael bemusedly.</p>
<p>Jackie nodded to indicate that Michael should turn around. “I think Robbie’s getting a knock back.”</p>
<p>Michael turned and smirked. Robbie was getting rejected and the woman in question had quickly found another man to dance with.</p>
<p>Robbie caught the amused look on Michael and Jackie’s faces.</p>
<p>“I see tonight isn’t quite going your way,” Jackie teased.</p>
<p>Robbie shrugged, “You win some, you lose some.”</p>
<p>Robbie then sauntered to the bar, before Michael and Jackie had a quiet chuckle.</p>
<p>Michael spent the remainder of the ball making sure that everything was going well and attending to Jean.</p>
<p>Jackie also took some time to chat to Jean. But it wasn’t too long before she was back on the dancefloor sharing a dance with Stuart and later, another dance with Robbie.</p>
<p>Through it all, Michael and Jackie had managed to share some glances and smiles. There were times when it was almost like they were having silent conversations.</p>
<p>After a while, the place gradually quietened as the night came to an end. As Jackie left the venue, she was surprised to find Michael just outside the entrance, standing on one of the steps.</p>
<p>“You alright?” she asked, as she went over to him.</p>
<p>“Jean’s having another chat with Stephen. I thought I’d step out for some fresh air,” he explained. “You heading off?” he asked, noticing that she was wearing her coat.</p>
<p>Jackie nodded, “I think we can agree that this ball was better than last year’s.”</p>
<p>“Which wasn’t difficult. Thanks for helping out, I really do owe you one,” he said.</p>
<p>Jackie smiled, “That’s good to know. Thanks for the dance, by the way.”</p>
<p>“My pleasure,” he smiled.</p>
<p>Jackie went to kiss Michael’s cheek, but tripped up on a step and kissed the corner of his mouth, almost touching his lips.</p>
<p>Michael placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her, Jackie was about to apologise, but the words died on her lips. They stayed like that for a moment, both caught up in the intense look in the other’s eyes.</p>
<p>In a burst of Dutch courage, Jackie leaned forward again, and Michael met her half-way. Their eyes closed just as their lips grazed. Jackie parted her lips, but the smell of alcohol on Jackie’s breath forced Michael back to reality, and he broke away from her.</p>
<p>“Oh God, Jackie. I’m so sorry,” he said.</p>
<p>“For what?” she looked puzzled.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to take advantage of you,” he said.</p>
<p>“Michael, I may have had a few. But I’m not drunk enough that I’ve lost my wits,” she said firmly.</p>
<p>“Even so…let’s not start something we can’t finish. Especially something you might regret in the morning, eh?” he said softly.</p>
<p>Jackie crossed her arms and was about to reply, but the sound of Robbie’s voice stopped her.</p>
<p>“There you are,” said Robbie, who looked the worse for wear as the result of the alcohol he’d consumed throughout the night. “Can I get a lift?”</p>
<p>“I took a taxi here. What about Stuart?” Jackie suggested.</p>
<p>“He’s left,” Robbie replied.</p>
<p>Jackie sighed, “Come on then, you can share a taxi with me, and we can split the fare.”</p>
<p>“Cheers,” said Robbie. It was then that he picked up on the tension between Michael and Jackie. “Have I interrupted something?” Robbie asked.</p>
<p>“No,” Michael replied. “I should see to Jean and take her home. Goodnight,” he rushed inside before either had a chance to reply.</p>
<p>“Are you sure I didn’t interrupt something?” Robbie asked.</p>
<p>“Positive,” Jackie replied. “Now let’s go before I change my mind,” she said, trying to ignore her disappointment and embarrassment.</p>
<p>Unfortunately for her, her encounter with Michael would be on her mind all night.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Jean could tell that something was off about Michael as he drove her back home. The journey had been silent, Michael seemed lost in his thoughts. Jean was sure she knew what it was about.</p>
<p>She might not be a detective, but she liked to think she had a good instinct, and her instinct told her this was somehow about Jackie.</p>
<p>“Would you like a cup of tea?” she asked when he parked outside her house.</p>
<p>“Best not,” he replied apologetically.</p>
<p>“There’s something I want to ask you,” she said. At the reluctance on his face, she added, “Please?”</p>
<p>“Alright…thanks,” he said.</p>
<p>They left the car and entered Jean’s house. Michael hung up her coat for her, and she smiled in thanks. “Make yourself at home,” she said, resulting in a polite smile from Michael.</p>
<p>Michael entered the living room and sat on the couch. He could not take his mind off Jackie. He wasn’t sure if their encounter counted as a kiss, their lips had barely touched. And he’d had the sense to put a stop to it before it had gone further.</p>
<p>But the guilt wouldn’t go away. Part of that came from the embarrassment that he was sure Jackie was feeling. But he also felt bad because he had wanted to kiss her, wanted to deepen that kiss, and lose themselves for a moment in time.</p>
<p>He just hoped things wouldn’t be awkward between them tomorrow.</p>
<p>Michael shook his head before he went into the kitchen to check on Jean. A moment later, they took their teas to the living room.</p>
<p>“Are you okay, Michael?” she asked.</p>
<p>He nodded, “I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure? You seem a bit off,” she said.</p>
<p>“Nothing’s wrong,” he lied.</p>
<p>Jean decided to bite the bullet, “Does this have something to do with Jackie?”</p>
<p>Michael was unable to hide his surprise, “How did you know?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t get a chance to say goodbye to her, but I did notice her leaving. A couple of moments later you came in to take me home and you’ve seemed preoccupied since. Did something happen between the two of you?”</p>
<p>“We…sort of kissed,” he confessed. “But I stopped it, she’d had a few and I didn’t want to take advantage of her,” he continued in a rush.</p>
<p>Jean drank some of her tea to hide her smile. Michael certainly acted like a gentleman, but sometimes he could act <em>too</em> gentleman like. Perhaps in this situation it was for the best. But poor Jackie wouldn’t see it that way, probably feeling humiliated in the process.</p>
<p>“And if Jackie hadn’t been drinking?” she asked.</p>
<p>Michael wasn’t sure how to reply to that, not really wanting to admit the truth to Jean. But his silence told her all that she needed to know.</p>
<p>“I see,” she said.</p>
<p>“Look, the last thing I want is to engage in something she might regret,” he said.</p>
<p>“And what makes you think she’d regret it?” she asked.</p>
<p>“I think she’s interested in someone else,” he admitted.</p>
<p>“It wouldn’t be that DI of yours, would it?” she asked. Michael drank some of his tea to avoid answering. “I thought you looked jealous when the two of them danced,” she commented.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t…” he trailed off. There was no point in denying it, not to Jean. She was hardly going to tell anyone. “I think something almost happened between them months back.”</p>
<p>“They’re not together though,” she stated.</p>
<p>Michael shook his head. Unless their incident had made Jackie decide to go to the arms of Robbie. But he doubted that, it looked like Robbie would only be sleeping off a hangover tonight.</p>
<p>“So, you could still have a chance. If you’re interested that is,” she said. Though she was certain by now that Michael’s feelings for Jackie were more than platonic.</p>
<p>Michael looked doubtful, “I suppose I think that Jackie’s too good for me,” he admitted.</p>
<p>“I think the only person who can decide that is Jackie. And I think she would find that idea ridiculous,” she said. Michael drank some more of his tea, contemplating Jean’s words. “And if Jackie made the first move, maybe she feels the same way you do,” she suggested.</p>
<p>“Maybe,” he said, though still not really believing it.</p>
<p>Jean sighed, “I just want you <em>and</em> Jackie to be happy.”</p>
<p>“I know. I guess I have some things to think about,” he said.</p>
<p>“It sounds like you do. But whatever happens, you know my door’s always open if you need to talk,” she said.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Jean,” he said, appreciating her words.</p>
<p>Even if the idea of talking to Jackie terrified him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Jackie walked into the station the next morning like nothing had happened the night before. Finding the bullpen empty, she decided to make herself a cup of tea. Stuart arrived shortly after, and neither were surprised when Robbie turned up slightly late. They both noted that Robbie’s beverage of choice was a black coffee.</p>
<p>“Rough night?” asked Jackie.</p>
<p>“More like rough morning,” replied Robbie. Counting down the hours and minutes before he could next take some aspirin.</p>
<p>Stuart and Jackie shared a smile, both deciding not to make any further comments.</p>
<p>What had surprised Jackie, however, was Michael. She had expected some awkwardness, maybe that he’d even avoid her for a bit. Neither seemed to be further from the truth. He had treated her just as he usually would, well almost. Every word they’d spoken to each other had been work related, but there wasn’t any kind of tension.</p>
<p><em>So, we’re just going to pretend last night didn’t happen</em>, Jackie thought. She spent a large portion of the day ignoring her disappointment.</p>
<p>Until she had to go to Michael’s office.</p>
<p>They went over some paperwork, and when Jackie thought she was being dismissed turned to go, until Michael called her back.</p>
<p>“Can you stay behind for a bit when the others leave?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Why?” she asked, none too pleased about the idea.</p>
<p>“There’s something I want to talk to you about,” he said almost shyly, though perhaps Jackie imagined that.</p>
<p>“Alright,” she agreed.</p>
<p>“Great,” a small smile appeared on his lips. “Meet me on the rooftop when the others have left, okay?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” she said, before he dismissed her. “Alright then,” she muttered when she left his office, not quite sure what to make of Michael’s request.</p>
<p>The rest of her shift seemed to drag by, and she found it difficult to concentrate on her tasks. Eventually, the bullpen slowly started to empty, and Jackie made her way to the roof.</p>
<p>She unconsciously tightened her coat, thankful that she had her denim jacket underneath, as she took in the dark sky.</p>
<p>Michael appeared a few moments later, slowly walking towards her. “Hey,” he said when he reached her. He placed his arm on the balustrade, “Thanks for coming.”</p>
<p>Jackie shrugged, not really knowing what to say.</p>
<p>Michael let out a breath, this wasn’t going to be easy.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry about last night. If I embarrassed you, it wasn’t my intention,” he said.</p>
<p>“Thanks, I guess,” she said.</p>
<p>Jackie had felt embarrassed. She had felt like she’d put everything on the line, just for Michael to brush it away. As if anything that could happen between them wouldn’t mean anything.</p>
<p>And she acknowledged to herself, that idea hurt.</p>
<p>“Do you remember when we first met? Back when you were a WPC?” he asked after a moment.</p>
<p>Jackie was taken aback by his question. She had expected some sort of spiel about how they would be better off as friends, not a question on their past.</p>
<p>“Yes, of course, I remember,” she answered.</p>
<p>“Well…,” he looked to his side briefly before he maintained eye contact with Jackie. “Jim Taggart warned me off you.”</p>
<p>“He what?” she asked with disbelief in her voice.</p>
<p>Michael nodded, “Threatened to transfer me if the two of us got any friendlier. And to be honest, had he not warned me off, I probably would have asked you out.”</p>
<p>She didn’t immediately reply, needing a moment to process his admission.</p>
<p>“I would have said yes,” she finally said.</p>
<p>Michael looked away and took in the view for a moment. He faced Jackie again before he spoke, “I wonder how we would have turned out.”</p>
<p>“Do you?” she raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Yes, it’s actually something I’ve been thinking about a lot recently,” he confessed.</p>
<p>“I suppose it would be one of those things that you’d never really know for sure unless it actually happened,” she said.</p>
<p>“Hmmm,” he murmured in agreement.</p>
<p>“So, it’s a good thing I’m sober. Means you can’t worry about taking advantage of me,” she smiled at the bemused look on his face before she leaned in to softly kiss him.</p>
<p>She was relieved when she felt him kiss her back, both forgot about their anxieties as they enjoyed the moment.</p>
<p>Jackie broke away and smiled, “Well, that was-“</p>
<p>But whatever she had been about to say left her mind as Michael crushed her to him in an open-mouthed kiss. Jackie put her arms around him, both surprised at the passion that arose.</p>
<p>But neither would ever complain.</p>
<p>Eventually, the kiss ended, and they both took a moment to catch their breaths.</p>
<p>“Feel free to do that again,” Jackie said after a moment.</p>
<p>Michael chuckled, “You can count on it.” He sobered, “Look, Jackie I…This is more than…” he trailed off, not sure how to articulate his feelings.</p>
<p>Jackie stopped him from continuing by caressing his lips with her thumb. “I love you too, Michael,” she smiled.</p>
<p>He returned the smile, as he silently told her with his eyes that he felt the same.</p>
<p>“If you’re not doing anything tomorrow, would you like to come over? I could cook you dinner?” he offered.</p>
<p>“I’d love to,” she answered.</p>
<p>“It’s a date then,” he smiled.</p>
<p>“That’s what it sounds like,” she said. “Just one thing though, Michael.”</p>
<p>“What’s that?” he asked.</p>
<p>“You still owe me,” she teased.</p>
<p>Michael gave a short barking laugh before he kissed her again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Several months later</strong>
</p>
<p>It had been a quick morning as Jean had made sure she had everything in order. She checked herself in the mirror, pleased with her appearance.</p>
<p>She wheeled herself into the living room and went to the coffee table. Picking up the invite, she smiled. Jean had been looking forward to this for a while now and through most of the morning had been in good spirits.</p>
<p>Still, there was a bittersweetness to today for her, as she wished that Jim could see this. No doubt he would find something to complain about, but he’d be quietly pleased.</p>
<p>Jean looked over to where her gift was, all neatly wrapped up. She mustn’t forget that, she reminded herself.</p>
<p>The sound of the phone interrupted her thoughts, and she was delighted to hear her daughter’s voice.</p>
<p>“Alison! How are you?” she asked warmly.</p>
<p>“Busy, you wouldn’t mind watching Lucy for me today, would you?” Alison asked.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Alison, I can’t,” Jean said apologetically. She was usually only too happy to take care of her granddaughter, but this was a special day that she didn’t want to miss. “I’ve got that wedding today,” Jean explained.</p>
<p>“I forgot about that. I’m sorry, I know you’ve been looking forward to it. Don’t worry, I’ll work something out,” Alison said.</p>
<p>“You’ll be okay?” she asked.</p>
<p>“I’ll be fine. I suppose I’m just frazzled at the moment. Look, call me later, you can tell me how the wedding went,” Alison said.</p>
<p>“Will do. I better get a move on, I don’t want to be late,” Jean said.</p>
<p>“Of course, bye Mum,” Alison said.</p>
<p>“Talk to you soon,” Jean said before they both hung up.</p>
<p>As she looked at the clock, she realised she really did have to get a move on. But at least if she left now, she’d arrive in good time.</p>
<p>A smile formed on her lips, she hadn’t been surprised when the bride and groom had gotten together. Jean had probably been the least surprised when they had announced their engagement after only a few months of dating.</p>
<p>Even after the relatively short time they had been together, this wedding had been a long time coming.</p>
<p>And Jean couldn’t be happier for the couple.</p>
<p>…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………</p>
<p>Jean found herself sitting beside Stephen Andrews. They could both see Michael try not to shift nervously, much to his brother’s amusement.</p>
<p>Michael turned and scanned the room, his eyes caught Jean’s and they shared a smile, before he searched the rest of the room.</p>
<p>A moment later, the Jardine brothers struck up a conversation in an attempt to take Michael’s mind off his nerves. Minutes passed before the bride and her father appeared, but Michael didn’t immediately turn around to face them.</p>
<p>“I think you might want to take a look at your bride,” Ian whispered with a hint of amusement in his voice.</p>
<p>At this, Michael did turn around and what he saw took his breath away.</p>
<p>Jackie was radiant and Michael still couldn’t believe his good fortune. He slowly grinned as she walked towards him.</p>
<p>Jean watched them with a smile on her face, the joy in Michael’s eyes was unmistakable. As they said their vows, they looked like they were in their own world where only the two of them mattered.</p>
<p>Before long, Michael and Jackie had their first kiss as husband and wife, with their guests cheering them on.</p>
<p>The day was filled with laughter, fun, and memories that would be cherished for a lifetime. Once the happy couple were congratulated by their guests, they went to the wedding reception.</p>
<p>“I remember when Jackie joined the team,” Stephen said fondly. “Who would have thought that we’d be seeing this?”</p>
<p>“Or that it would take so long?” she asked as they watched the newlyweds have another dance.</p>
<p>Michael and Jackie getting together wasn’t really surprising. It had been obvious from the start that they’d cared for each other. While on the surface things had seemed to have carried on as normal, there were subtle signs that the pair were happier now that they were <em>finally</em> together.</p>
<p>“It’s nice to see them happy,” said Stephen.</p>
<p>“They deserve it,” Jean agreed.</p>
<p>Michael and Jackie were swaying to the music when a voice interrupted them.</p>
<p>“Mind if I cut in for a bit?” Robbie asked with a smirk.</p>
<p>Michael let go of Jackie with feigned reluctance, “Alright.” Robbie took hold of Jackie, ready to dance. “But don’t get too comfortable,” Michael teased, resulting in a laugh from Jackie.</p>
<p>“Well, he gets the rest of his life with you, it’s only fair I get to squeeze in a dance or two today,” Robbie said, once Michael was out of earshot. Jackie smiled sweetly in reply as they began to dance.</p>
<p>Michael went over to get himself something to drink when he spotted Stuart.</p>
<p>“Thanks for the gift,” Michael said when he approached Stuart, referring to the present that he’d clubbed together with Robbie.</p>
<p>“Sir,” Stuart said in acknowledgement.</p>
<p>Michael chuckled, “Don’t call me ‘sir’, Stuart, not at my wedding. Mike or Michael is fine.”</p>
<p>Stuart smiled, “Okay…Mike.”</p>
<p>Michael returned the smile “Are you enjoying yourself?”</p>
<p>Stuart nodded, “It’s a good do.”</p>
<p>“Cheers,” Michael said.</p>
<p>Stuart had never seen Mike so happy as he was today and Stuart was glad that the couple appeared to have gotten what they’d wanted all along.</p>
<p>“Congratulations, Mike,” Stuart said sincerely.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Stuart,” Michael smiled.</p>
<p>A new song started and Robbie ended his dance with Jackie, joining Stuart and Michael.</p>
<p>“If I wanted to impress a woman with a song, what should it be?” Robbie asked Stuart.</p>
<p>“I don’t think I’m the best person to ask,” Stuart replied, resulting in an amused smile from Michael. “Who is it anyway?” asked Stuart before Robbie pointed over to someone.</p>
<p>“I think I’ll leave you both to it,” Michael said, sounding amused before he left them.</p>
<p>As he still hadn’t gotten that drink yet, Michael decided to rectify that. He was about to pour himself something when he felt someone’s arms go around him. Michael smiled and turned to face the occupant.</p>
<p>“How was your dance with Robbie?” Michael asked before putting his arms around his wife.</p>
<p>“Good, but not quite as fun as dancing with you,” Jackie quickly kissed his lips to reiterate her admission.</p>
<p>Michael smiled, “I have a confession to make.”</p>
<p>“What?” she asked.</p>
<p>“As fun as this is…” Michael trailed off before he put his mouth near her ear, “I’m very much looking forward to being alone with you later,” he whispered. He mischievously grinned as he faced her.</p>
<p>A slight blush coloured Jackie’s cheeks as a smile broke from her lips. Michael was still smiling as he let her go and got himself that drink. Jackie also got herself something and the pair drank for a moment in a comfortable silence before Jean approached them.</p>
<p>“Thanks for inviting me,” Jean said.</p>
<p>“Don’t mention it,” Jackie smiled.</p>
<p>“We’re glad you could be here,” Michael said.</p>
<p>Jean briefly smiled, “In case I don’t have another chance to tell you today, I’m so happy for the pair of you.” Michael and Jackie shared a smile, before Jean continued, “And so would Jim. He cared about both of you. He would have been so happy to have seen this.”</p>
<p>Jackie could tell how much it meant to Michael to have heard that, she took hold of his hand and squeezed it before they briefly shared a look.</p>
<p>“Thank Jean,” Michael said, before he let go of Jackie’s hand and bent down to hug Jean.</p>
<p>Once the hug ended, Jackie also hugged Jean. “When Michael and I get back from our honeymoon, you should come over for dinner,” Jackie suggested after she let go of Jean.</p>
<p>“I’d be delighted,” Jean beamed. “Just let me know when things have settled,” she added, not wanting to impose on the newlyweds.</p>
<p>“You can count on it,” said Michael.</p>
<p>They all smiled. Michael and Jackie were glad that Jean was in their lives again, and they would always be grateful for the part Jean had played in getting them together. It was nice to be able to share their joy with her.</p>
<p>…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….</p>
<p>The rest of the day had gone perfectly and Michael and Jackie were spending the night at home, before going on their honeymoon the next day.</p>
<p>They were snuggled together on the couch, Jackie was still in her wedding dress, there would hardly be any more opportunities to wear it again after tonight.</p>
<p>“That was a very good day,” said Michael.</p>
<p>“The <em>best</em>,” Jackie said almost dreamily, she smiled when she felt Michael kiss her temple.</p>
<p>They sat in contented silence for a moment, until Michael sighed.</p>
<p>Jackie shifted slightly to look at his face, “What?”</p>
<p>Michael smiled, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Nothing really. It’s just… all the time that’s been wasted. We could have gotten together years ago.”</p>
<p>“Michael, don’t. Not today,” she said softly before she touched his face. “We got there in the end.”</p>
<p>“We did,” he smiled before lightly kissing her.</p>
<p>“Anyway, I don’t think those years were a waste,” she said when they broke apart. “After everything we’ve been through, I know this will work.”</p>
<p>“Time to look forward,” said Michael.</p>
<p>“Exactly,” smiled Jackie. “Though I think we’ve already been doing a good job of that.”</p>
<p>“True,” Michael said, before Jackie went back to her original position. “How keen are you on tonight ending?” he asked after a moment.</p>
<p>Jackie hid a smile before she turned to face him. “Well, it’s our wedding night. I don’t particularly want it to end just yet. Any ideas on how to pass the time?”</p>
<p>“I might have one or two,” he grinned before he brushed his lips over hers, trailing down kisses from her lips to her shoulder. “How does that sound?” he whispered in her ear once he stopped.</p>
<p>Jackie smiled before she got up from the couch. “You mean, do I want my husband to ravish me on our wedding night? Absolutely.” She sauntered off to their bedroom, knowing that he wouldn’t be far behind.</p>
<p>Michael smirked. He could do nothing about the years leading up this, but one thing was for certain. He wasn’t going to waste the time he now had with Jackie for anything.</p>
<p>Michael got up from the couch and turned the lamp off before leaving the living room.</p>
<p>Time to start living the rest of his life.</p>
<p>
  <strong>The End</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>